


Twice Surprised

by coplins



Series: Packrunners [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Animalistic Behaviour, Gen, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: Dean doesn't need words to sass. Luci would very much need words but lacks the ability to brain them when Dean's around. And Dean is surprised twice.





	Twice Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> It is my firm belief that all the Archangels are drama queens, alright? Especially in private. Just saying. This part has no smut, only takes us a bit closer to a Winchesters/Archangels pack even if the four Archangels in question might not believe it does. ;)
> 
> Beta read by my awesome Beta [YouCantKeepMeDown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown). (And Grammarly.) Any remaining mistakes are my own. (the former too, I just forgot to mention it.)

* * *

“Heya, Sammy! Fuck, it’s good to hear your voice,” Dean exclaims when Sam picks up the phone.

“Dean! I’ve been so worried. Dad said you would call if something happened but I worried you’d been killed or something.”

Dean laughs and leans back against the wall of the phone booth. “Nah, man. It’s going really well for your big bro, squirt. I’ve got a job as a janitor and an apartment that comes with a complimentary Alpha a coupla weeks bi-monthly.”

Sam snorts in sceptical amusement a mutters ‘A complimentary Alpha…’ under his breath. “So does that mean you’ve bonded?”

“No. We’re just friends. Benny’s a good guy an’ all, hell, he’s even a Primal, but he’s all about _monogamy_ when you bond, and you know how I feel about that. So we keep marking each other down to a minimum, only marking the apartment together.”

“Yeah, but you know how hard it is to find a new pack these days. Maybe that’s what we’re gonna have to settle for in the end.”

“Settle? Fuck no. I’m not gonna settle for anyone who has a problem with pack mentality. I had― Wait. _We_?” Dean stalls in surprise.

“Um… Yeah. I, uh, I’ve presented. I’m an Omega, like you.”

“Oh, man, that’s awesome!”

“It’s not _awesome_ , Dean. I’m gonna have to leave!”

“So? Get your ass over here! I told you, I’ve got an apartment.”

“But a big city, Dean? I’ve seen the pictures of the squalor over there. At least here it’s possible to grow your own greens, keep chickens, and trade with neighbours. Over there you have to beg and steal to keep afloat.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Don’t be such a wuss. Big cities mean big opportunities. And I told you. I’ve got it made. Even if you fail to get a job your big bro will take care of ya. And dad will be happy to hear we still run together.”

Dean can hear the smile in Sam’s voice when he answers. “Yeah… okay.”

“Great! You got pen and paper? I’ll give you my address…”

They talk for a while longer until an automated voice informs Dean he’s almost out of minutes and has to insert more coins to keep talking. When he hangs up he’s in a great mood. Sam will come back to him. When isn’t certain yet, Sam needs to prepare to leave just like Dean did, but it still gives Dean something to look forward to.

* * *

It’s 5:30 AM when Dean pulls the vacuum cleaner into one of the Williams corner offices. He fucking loves cleaning all of them. They smell so good. Dean will bring the memory of this scent up in his head when he hangs off of some random Alpha knot. Today this one smells extra strongly. Dean hums along to the music in his headphones, shaking his hips as he goes. This floor needs to be done by 7:30 when the top dogs start coming in for the day. Gods forbid that they have to lay eyes on lowly workers like Dean, or be even slightly inconvenienced by them, Dean muses without a trace of resentment. He likes the job and doesn’t mind getting up early. And fuck, but there are a coffee machine and fruit basket for employees on every floor. He doesn’t even have to spend money on breakfast. He drinks at least five cups of coffee a day and eats several fruits. Nobody’s told him he can’t and nobody’s protested when they’ve seen him take a fruit. It’s not like he’s dumb enough to take several fruits on the same floor anyway.

He vacuums the part of the room where the armchairs for guests are located, noting the suit cover bag thrown over one them but thinking nothing of it. He turns around to vacuum the desk side of the room and is met by two glowing blood-red eyes and full fangs dropped.

He nearly squeaks in fright. Or that might have been better if he did. Dean―true to his nature when frightened―flares, morphing both hands and teeth with no regards for the pain of dropping his fangs and claws fully, and _roars_ in warning. His heart beats wildly.

The Alpha in the big office chair freezes in position, his own fangs retract, morphing back into normal teeth but otherwise he doesn’t give much of a reaction to Dean’s intimidating display. He knows he’s intimidating because the first day he came to New York someone had pulled a knife on him, intending to rob him. Dean’s frightened display of rage had sent the guy running, figurative tail between his legs.

It takes Dean three seconds to figure out who he just roared at. _Fuck._ He retracts claws and fangs and takes his headphones off. “I’m sorry, Sir. I was expecting the room to be empty. Are you gonna be long? I can come back later, but they’ve said I need to be done by 7:30.”

The Alpha blinks but doesn’t answer. He’s only wearing sweats and a military green tee, hair wet as if he recently showered. Which explains the suit cover. 

“Oookay. Right. I'll just leave and come back later then, Mr. Williams,” Dean says. Still no answer. The Alpha just keeps staring at him but slowly reaches out for the coffee cup on his desk.

Dean turns around and starts pulling the vacuum cleaner towards the exit when he hears the cup shatter against the floor.

_No, you fucking **didn’t**!_

Dean turns around to find the blond Alpha staring at the broken cup on the floor. “Or not,” Dean mutters sarcastically. The Alpha’s head snaps up when Dean lets go of the vacuum cleaner and walks towards the broken cup. His eyes are wide and his expression hard to read and his scent is a fuzzy jumble with key notes of ‘Look what a big strong Alpha I am!’ Dean gets down on his knees beside the desk and starts picking up shards. He can’t believe the gall. Sure, Dean’s far below him status-wise, but really? This is just absurd. “Okay, unless you explicitly state otherwise I'll stick around and finish cleaning up your room, okay, boss?” Dean looks up and gives the douchy Alpha a smile, but because he's feeling mutinous he also pulls his canines into points, the ache in his jaw worth the defiance. As yet another act of rebellion, he quickly darts in and rubs his temporal gland against the desk when he gets up holding the shards. 

“Yes, thank you, that will be fine,” the Alpha answers loftily after a slight pause. 

Dean withholds a snort and goes to fetch a mop. On impulse he goes to the break room to fetch a new cup of coffee for the Alpha, hoping to placate him after Dean's show of insubordination. He has his job to consider after all. Although, he can’t help making a jab out of getting the coffee too...

* * *

Luci groans mournful into the floor. Gabe and Mike stand looking down on him where he lies faceplanting on the floor in his office. 

“Okay, Luci, care to tell me what's with the dramatics?” Michael asks patiently. 

“Leave me alone and let me die in peace!”

Gabe lifts an eyebrow meaningfully towards Mike. Luci has been sharper than usual during the negotiations this morning, but then he didn't show up for lunch and they found him like this. It's Lucifer in a nutshell. The most confident Alpha in public, but the most overdramatic little piece of shit in private. 

“What happened?” Gabe asks.

Luci lifts his head long enough to complain “I ruined my chances with the Omega!” Which Omega is no longer in question. The janitor kept stirring up the brothers twice a week like clockwork. Only Lucifer had been lucky enough to see him, though, and Mike’s jealous. Luci grumbles unintelligibly into the floor then suddenly bounces up, getting all up in Gabe’s face. “Besides, isn't there a company policy against dating coworkers?” he asks.

“I don't know.”

“What do you mean, you don't know? Haven't you read the company policy?”

“No, I haven't. Have you?” 

“Of course not! That thing is as thick as a book.” They stare at each other for a beat then turn as one to look at Mike.

He refrains from doing a disgusted noise at their laziness. “There's no such policy. Now, why don't you tell us what happened?”

“Okay, okay. I'd pulled an all-nighter and slept here at the office. I showered then sat down behind the desk and fell asleep. Then I wake up to singing just to see him fucking _dance_ around with a vacuum cleaner, having the time of his life. I don't get it? Aren't poor people supposed to be miserable? How am I supposed to sweep in and rescue him if he's _happy_?”

Both his brothers snigger. “I don't know, how about trying to _talk_ to him?” Mike says dryly. 

“Tried that. Didn't work. Next suggestion.”

“You did? What did you say?”

Luci cringes and runs a hand through his hair. “Well. This time I managed to put two letters together and make a ‘hi’. A fat lot of good it did me when he had headphones on. So I sat there waiting. I figured I’d try the whole ‘hi’-thing again once he saw me. Did I mention he was dancing? The whole room was permeated by the scent of happy Omega. More importantly, of _our_ happy Omega. So I did what any reasonable moron would do…” He falls quiet, eyes darting between Mike and Gabe apprehensively.

“You flared?” Gabe hedges.

“ _Suure_. Let’s go with that,” Luci agrees dubiously, looking guilty.

“You dropped fangs again,” Mike states.

“Yes?”

Gabe and Mike groan. “You’re as bad now as you were in college, Luci. Sometimes I don’t understand how you’re a functioning adult,” Mike scolds. “He could be a Conservative or a Progressive and then that shit won’t fly, and you know it.” It’s not quite true. Almost everybody responds to primal behaviour subconsciously. Even Progressives who claim to be above it would read and respond to the signals sent out. Luci’s penchant for flaring and dropping fangs is a huge advantage in his line of work because of it. He’d be flaring before he even stepped in to meet whoever he was negotiating with or into a courtroom. His nonchalantly confident swagger and rare but ideal red eyes had people reading him as a leader from the get-go. They instinctively trusted him to know better than them. This is reinforced by movies and books where the good guys and the heroes all have red eyes. 

“Oh, no, he's definitely a Primal. He turned around, saw me, got scared and made the swiftest shift I've seen since my college professor in biology got tired of us not listening. One second I’m hit by the scent of Omega in distress, the next heartbeat he dropped full fangs and _claws_ and roared at me to watch it real fucking carefully or I’d be dead meat. It was glorious! Forgot how to breathe. I swear, I nearly pissed myself in fright.” Luci gets a faraway, dreamy look on his face.

“Yes, but if you scared him it could be purely instinctual and it doesn’t prove anything,” Mike points out.

Luci shakes himself out of it and meets Mike’s gaze. “True. But it’s his behaviour after that can’t be accounted for as anything but primal. No Conservative Omega would be as brazen. He shifted back as soon as he realised who I was and said he’d come back later to clean my room. I swear, I was going to answer. I intended to. But I was still thoroughly intimidated and my mouth was so dry my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth. So when he turned to leave I reached for my coffee, but I couldn’t take my eyes off him. So, uh. I missed the cup and accidentally knocked it off the table.”

Mike and Gabe snigger.

“It’s not funny! I was staring at that fucking cup, mortified. I thought he was going to think I’m a pathetic klutz―”

“Since you were,” Mike interrupts. 

Luci gives him an annoyed look but keeps talking as if Mike hadn’t interrupted. “But he mistook it, thinking I did it intentionally to make him clean it.”

“Oh no!” Knowing Luci, he hadn’t smelled of fear and submission even when he felt it, which would add to the assumption that he dropped the cup on purpose, making him appear like the biggest asshole of the century. By extension, because of the pack bond, it’d paint all of the brothers as assholes until they managed to disprove it.

“I _knooow_ ,” Luci whines mournfully. “And he came to my desk and started picking up the broken shards. He looked up at me with a smile, telling me he’d stay and finish cleaning, but he pulled his canines into points, and when he got up he claimed my desk. Now, tell me what fucking Conservative Omega would do that? They’re too cowed.”

Scandalized, Mike covers his mouth with a hand, eyes wide in delight. Gabe lets out an equally wide-eyed, impressed “Ho-hoo.”

“He claimed your desk?” Mike asks, rather than following his first impulse to trot over to the desk to scent it.

“Oh yeah. Bold as day. He was like, ‘Fuck you, and fuck your desk in particular’.” All three of them, Luci included, laugh in bafflement. “You know what else he did? He went away to get the mop, but when he came back he brought me a new cup of coffee. But he’d put it in one of those paper cups with lids and used packaging tape to _tape the lid shut_. Guaranteeing I wouldn’t spill again.”

“ _Ooooo!_ Smackdown!” Gabe howls.

“And all this went on and you didn’t say a word to him?” Mike asks, marvelling at the contradictory behaviour of a worker being subservient to a superior and a dominant Omega putting an Alpha in his place. Lucifer’s right. The janitor is definitely a Primal, well versed in the subtlety of communicating through the primal senses and measuring his worth predominantly through those or he wouldn’t have marked the desk. 

Luci looks mournful again and flops down on the floor like a wet rag true to his drama queen self. “No. I spoke to him.”

“What did you say?” 

“Once I remembered how to form words, I said… ‘Yes, thank you, that will be _fine_ ’.”

* * *

Raphael finally finds his wayward brothers in Lucifer’s office. When he does, he wishes he hadn’t. Mikey and Luci are both on the floor, Luci faceplanting and Mikey staring mournfully at the ceiling, all while Gabe’s got his nose pressed against the side of Lucifer’s desk, inhaling deeply over and over. Raphael doesn’t even have to ask what has his brothers acting like idiots ( _again_ ). For once he isn’t envious he can’t smell the Omega. He rolls his eyes and turns at the door without a word.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> With Christmas looming ahead I'll be working and fairly busy, but I'll try to update both this and Volatile Chemistry despite that. :) Don't think I'm going into another hiatus just because I don't post/update in a few days okay?
> 
> And, as usual, your comments are gold.


End file.
